Shards of a Game
by Runs like a girl
Summary: PyroOC. X2. A new mutant is picked up and brought to Xavier's in order to learn to control her powers. She meets the badboy of Xavier's, resident hot-head John Alcerdyce. Powers clash and the beauty of Eden and the pyromaniac learn to understand eachother
1. White Russian: On the Rocks

**Hey Readers.**

**This is my first story. It takes place during X2 and it is a love story between Pyro/OC (Nadia).  
I do not own the movie or comic series. I do, however, own Nadia.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**White Russian. "On the Rocks."**

The smell of cigars and cheep beer filled my nose as I entered the pub and took a seat at the counter. I placed twenty dollars on the table and looked at the bartender, ordering a White Russian, "On the Rocks." I told him.

I smiled as the white, milky alcohol was placed in front of me, and a took a sip from the small straw. I shook in happiness; I could taste the Kahlúa and I licked my lips. Typically this wasn't a girl drink, but I liked it anyways. I didn't want to look like some dumb girl with a margarita or martini at the bar all alone.

I didn't typically drink but tonight I needed it.

I looked up at the television. Another mutant rally, how nice. I raised the drink to the side of my head, trying to null the sudden headache. These mutant rallies really did a number on me. I downed the drink, then took the change from the drink off the table and stuffing it in my black sweatshirt's pocket. I left the pub, glaring at the men in the corner who were smiling at me and winking. Men.

I didn't feel drunk which was good for a change. Usually one drink could waste me in a second. "He probably downed the thing in milk." I told myself. I couldn't blame him, though. I was underage; he could probably tell and wanted to make it as alcohol free as he possibly could without me realizing.

Canada was dark this time of night, and I grabbed my Good Charlotte sweatshirt closer to my body and cursed myself for wearing a skirt. Even if I was wearing boots it was still fucking freezing. I hated Canada. I missed Massachusetts, everything about it. But I couldn't go back; they didn't want me.

I grabbed a taxi and headed to the hotel I was staying in. It wasn't even a hotel. It was a small, cheap little motel that I could only afford and could only stay in for a couple more nights. I thanked the cabbie, giving him a tip and walked into the motel. I fumbled around my pocket as I found the small, rusty keys and unlocked my door.

Sighing, I took off my black sweatshirt revealing a black camisole top. I looked in the mirror, playing with my short black hair. I looked pretty, for sure, but I didn't feel that I had any right to brag. I had chocolate eyes, dark black hair, pale white skin, natural full red lips with a beauty mark resting left of my nose and above my lips like Marilyn Monroe. I looked like I tried some lame attempt to be a real life Snow White for God's fucking sake.

I looked at my red backpack laying discarded on the floor and picked it up, looking through it. I brought with myself a couple outfits, some cds, a little bit of makeup, and all the female necessities you could find on God's given Earth.

I stopped as I heard a loud banging from downstairs, and I slowly grabbed my backpack and pulled on my sweatshirt and tiptoed down the stairs to see what was happening. I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth to stop myself from swearing loudly.

There was an older man, one of the motel cleaners if I remembered correctly, with a gun pointed at the other man. He was whispering the word "freak" and he glared at the man with intense hatred. Other men were behind him and got up from their chairs angrily, cracking their knuckles threateningly.

The other man was snarling at the man with the gun. What surprised me most of all, however, was the three sharp metal claws that ran through his knuckles. He looked ready to kill. He sniffed the air, and suddenly his eyes cast towards me. They were hazel, I noted. The other men looked towards me as well, just now sensing my presence and narrowed their eyes at me.

"Listen girl, go away. This has nothing to concern yourself with so don't get involved." the man with the gun said, looking towards me, then smiled, "Unless you enjoy beating strange mutants as well."

I swallowed the bile forming in the back of my throat and managed to sneer, my dark eyes narrowing at him, "Like I'd beat my own kind, asshole."

The other man, the mutant, made a sound, as if he was upset that I told him I was a mutant and stuck up for him. I looked towards him, my brown eyes meeting his hazel, and I realized that I was a fucking idiot. Now the guy was going to kill me.

The man's eyes grew larger with realization, as he suddenly pointed the gun towards me now. The other men in the room suddenly turned their full attention on me and I noticed some of them from the bar I was in earlier. Oh great fucking shit.

One of them came from behind me and locked me in a tight grip. I struggled, trying to free myself from his strong hands and I growled. I felt weak, helpless, and I felt his hands constrict around my wrists and snake around my waste. I was going to be sick; I was sixteen for God's sake!

Suddenly I felt a pull and I heard the sound of sharp metal piercing into someone's skin. I saw the man from behind fall against the wall and I looked to see my fellow mutant and savior stab the other men with his claws. There was a gun shot, and my hero fell to the ground with a loud thud. I gasped, running forward to the man who shot my savior and smacked his face. He gasped in pain and stumbled to the ground, his body convulsing and slowly stopping. He was dead. I killed a man. …God damn it Nadia! How did I do that? I just meant to slap him!

I cried, running towards him and ready to use my powers on the mutant when I noticed he started stirring. My eyebrows narrowed as I saw his eyes flicker open, and he looked at me and slowly got up and looked around the room.

He looked at me, his hazel eyes watching me in genuine concern, "You all right kid?" he asked, and I wanted to hug him. He was the first mutant I've seen in a long time, and he just got shot. Wait…he just was shot.

I shook my head, "I thought you were dead!" I cried, "What the hell was that about!"

He looked towards me, then shook his head, "None of your business." Looking towards the man on the floor, his eyebrows raised, "You did that? Well, it looks like you can take care of yourself."

My mutant savior walked towards the door, leaving me all alone in this mess. "Wait, you can't leave me here!" I called, stumbling towards him. I didn't realize how weak I felt until now. Maybe the bartender put more alcohol in that drink then I gave him credit for, "Please!"

He continued walking towards his red pickup truck, but called out, "Come on." waving his hand forward to signify me to follow him.

Now, I usually didn't get in the car with total strangers. Especially not total strangers that I just saw kill several men and suddenly rise to life like some immortal god. But I figured I had no better alternative, and he seemed like a nice guy, I think. I hope.

I climbed into the truck, sliding my seatbelt on and looked out the window. The truck was silent for about twenty minutes. I figured the guy didn't talk much, which was good, because frankly I didn't like to talk much either.

I looked at my mutant hero. He was rather young, really, with a gruff tough appearance. I almost giggled as I looked at his dark hair; when was that style in fashion again? Oh that's right, never. He was good looking though, and I almost blushed as I noticed he had the body of some kind of macho-man. He was odd looking enough but he was mine. My savior.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly, looking towards him. He looked at me, almost as if he was studying me for a moment.

"Logan." he answered. I smiled. I liked the name; my cousin used to have a collie named Logan.

"I'm Nadia." I told him. He nodded, his eyes never leaving the road. I looked down at my hands, "So…where are we going?" I asked, trying not to be rude or anything. I was curious, though, and I should probably know where the hell I'm going before I take this trip any further.

"New York." he answered.

I blinked, sinking back into the chair as I whistled. New York. Now that was a long fucking drive. Not that I cared or anything, I rather liked long drives. I looked towards him once more, "So what's in New York?"

"There's this place in North Salem, New York. Its called Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It's a school, for kids like you." he looked towards me, "I think you'd be safe there. If that's what you want, that is."

I looked towards Logan, my eyebrow raised, "There's a school for mutants?" I asked skeptically. I looked at his annoyed expression and I realized he wasn't lying, "You're serious aren't you."

He nodded, smirking, "You didn't think we were the only ones out there, did you kid?"

I shrugged, "I guess I just didn't realize how many of us there were." I looked towards the ground, "What if they don't want me at the school, Logan. I don't have much money to pay for a tuition or anything. What if—"

"Listen, kid, Chuck doesn't just refuse people who want and need to join his school. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to have you." Logan said, "But I hope you're up for the ride. It's a couple days drive from here to Xavier's."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Lucky for you I like long drives." I laughed, "I'll try not to be such a pain in the ass though." He smirked.

I must have fallen asleep sometime after that because everything got silent and all of a sudden I was woken by Logan shaking me. "Wake up, we're spending the night at a hotel."

I nodded sleepily, getting out of the truck and following him into the hotel. It was a cheap hotel, but it was sure of a hell better then that dingy motel I was sleeping in. We walked up the stairs into a mid-sized room with two single beds and one bathroom. I dropped my red backpack on the ground, and not bothering to change into my pajamas I crawled into the bed on the left and fell straight asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Remember to review!**

**-Runs Like a Girl. **


	2. Ice Coffee: In the Ghetto

**Hey Readers!**

**This is the second installment of my PyroOC crossover. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Ice Coffee: "In the Ghetto."**

Throwing pillows in the morning at someone isn't a really nice way to wake someone up. So when Logan dared to disturb my sleep, for I am a creature of there dark, you see, like so many other teenagers my age, I wasn't exactly very nice at him. And by that I mean I cursed the living sailor out of me at him and he wasn't very happy at that.

"Fucking A!" I shouted, taking one of the pillows he thrown on my bed and throwing it back at him, "What the hell is your problem! If I wasn't feeling as friendly as I am right now I'd fucking jump you, man."

Logan smirked, "This is what you consider friendly?" he asked, causing me to glare, "Get up, its 7am and we are leaving in an hour after breakfast."

I grumbled and got up grudgingly, grabbing my red backpack and stumbling towards the bathroom. I took off my plaid red skirt and black sweatshirt and camisole. Shrinking off my red underwear I grabbed some shampoo and body wash from my backpack and hopped into the shower.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I didn't realize the shower water was so damn cold. I usually took showers at scalding temperatures, in the high 100 degrees that could burn. Cold showers weren't my thing, so I grabbed the temperature shower handle and turned it up to the hottest it would go. It was still pretty cold, but I stayed in anyways. I took my tresemme shampoo and lathered it in my short black hair. I then grabbed by Cancer Vixen Wild Berry body wash and scrubbed off the dirt on my body.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the white towels that the Hotel supplied and dried myself. I grabbed some clothes out of my backpack, a plain black tee-shirt and jeans, plus a red bra and underwear, and put them on. I grabbed a hair elastic and put it around my wrist, and blow-dried by short hair. I looked in the mirror, studying myself. I didn't really need any make-up; I doubted Logan cared what I looked like anyways.

"You ready kid?" Logan asked as I finally returned from the bathroom. I nodded, grabbing my black converse sneakers and pulling them on. "Let's go."

We walked silently out of the hotel and to the truck, and drove for about twenty minutes before he pulled into a small diner. We walked into the diner, getting seated right away to a booth at the far end. He ordered a black coffee and eggs and steak, rare. I raised my eyebrows, "Rare?" I mouthed at him in amusement. He gave me a dirty look and motioned towards the waitress who was waiting for me to order.

I looked at the menu, ordering a small ice coffee and a ham and cheese omelet. The waitress walked away, leaving the two of us alone in awkward silence.

"So, Logan." I started, a small grin forming on my lips, "Rare?"

He glared at me, "Ice Coffee? I didn't think kids like you drank coffee unless you were some kind of artsy screenplay writer wannabe sitting at a table all alone in Panera with your laptop."

I laughed, clutching my stomach, "Oh god, that's so true!" I continued laughing, getting odd looks from the other diners. I stopped laughing, wiping away the tears that started to form in my brown eyes and smiled, "No, I just grew up on coffee. But my brother was totally one of those artsy, screenplay writer wannabes and—"

I stopped, looking down at my hands. I really didn't want to talk about Jude just yet. It was too soon. I glanced up to see Logan staring at me intently, then look away as the waitress came with our food. I smiled, grateful for the distraction and grabbed my fork and stuffed a large piece of omelet in my mouth.

I noticed Logan was eating his meal with just as must gusto. His rare, bloody steak. He noticed my eye twitching at the sight of his steak and smirked.

"Really kid? Are you that disturbed by the sight of a rare steak?" He asked amused.

"I swear, Logan, I thought I just heard the thing moo." I answered, pretending to be freaked out.

He look at me for a second and laughed. I smiled, giggling as well, glad that the conversation was getting less awkward and that we were beginning to be able to joke around with each other.

We continued joking and teasing each other throughout breakfast, then left leaving the money for the meal on the table and went into the truck. He fiddled with the pockets of his leather jacket and grabbed a cigar, lighting it and putting it to my mouth. I made a face, drinking is one thing but smoking is just gross.

"So, how long do you think we have until we reach the school?" I asked, looking in my backpack for my Ipod. He shrugged.

"I don't know, kid. We got up early enough that if we drive all of today we may make it by tomorrow morning." he answered.

I nodded, grabbing my Ipod and sticking the black earpieces in my ears. I turned on my Ipod and smiled as I noticed my favorite Beatles song play. I sang quietly, hoping Logan couldn't hear me, and looked out the window.

"Blackbird?" Logan asked, looking over at me as I flushed. I nodded, and he smiled slightly, "Good song. You're not a bad singer, you know."

I laughed, "Well I'm not a good singer either. I've heard it said that my voice can shatter glass."

He smirked, "What are you doing listening to the Beatles anyways? Aren't they a little before your time?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but I love 60s music. The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, some Elvis stuff, the Rolling Stones, stuff like that."

His eyebrows raised, "Elvis?"

I laughed, taking up some lame Elvis voice and singing, "On a cold and grey Chicago morning, a poor little baby child is born in the ghetto." I laughed, "In the ghetto! And his mama cried!"

"Ok ok I get it, kid" Logan said, making a face. I laughed, apparently he wasn't a big fan of the king. "I suppose I just didn't see you as the type to listen to Elvis Presley."

I smirked, "Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Logan. And my name is Nadia, not kid." I looked at his cigar, watching as his mouth smirk as he blew the smoke out into the air, "What were you doing at that motel the other day anyways?" I blurted out.

I wanted to hit myself. I always talk before I think. That's always been a problem with me. My big, fat, stupid mouth. I hope I didn't offend him or anything, and I looked at him apologetically. He smiled, his eyes telling me that it wasn't a problem.

"I was at Alkali Lake." he told me, "I was just there to find something."

I nodded, "And did you? I mean, find whatever you were looking for, that is?"

"I don't know." he said quietly. I looked at him quizzically for a second, then looked away, turning up my Ipod and playing an Incubus song. I think I feel asleep, again, because when I woke up I noticed that my Ipod was playing some random Good Charlotte song and it was almost out of battery. I cursed. I hated when I feel asleep with my Ipod on, I always end up killing the power.

"Where are we?" I asked tiredly, looking at the clock and noting that it was almost 3pm. We were in the car for seven hours and I've been sleeping for most of it. Damn I must still be exhausted.

Logan smirked, "We are in Minnesota, halfway there. We still have another day of driving ahead of us." he looked towards me, "Do you want to stop to eat soon or what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we can eat in the car to save time, pick up some Chinese or something. I can drive if you want, you know."

He shook his head, "Like I'm going to let you drive this truck." he snorted, making a sarcastic laugh. I pouted, crossing my arms and looking at him defiantly. "Listen, kid, I'm alright to drive until we reach Xavier's."

I rolled my eyes, "The name's Nadia, remember? Nadia Desrocher. Not kid. And I'm a great driver" he looked at me skeptically, "believe it or not."

He didn't say anything, continuing to drive until he drove into a small city and ordered some Chinese. We got back into his truck, eating pork fried rice and general gao chicken in silence. After a few more hours of random mindless chatter we finally reached Ohio. It was starting to get dark around 6pm and I wondered when we would finally each New York.

"How many more hours, Logan?" I grumbled. I couldn't believe I was complaining, I usually loved long car rides. Maybe I was anxious to get to the school or something. He looked at me in amusement.

"About eight more hours, kid." he replied, "We'll stop driving in three more hours then rest for the night. We'll get up early tomorrow and reach the school by 1pm."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Hey Logan?"

"Yeah." he asked mindlessly, his eyes focused on the road and the cigar stuck between his teeth.

"What's your powers, exactly?" I asked.

He took a drag of his cigar, "I have unlimited regenerative healing abilities. That's the reason why I was fine after getting shot at the motel."

I nodded, then stared at him hesitantly, "What were those sharp metal claws that ran through your knuckles?"

He moved in his seat a little, sighing and looking out the window for a second, "I'm not sure how I got them, but I've had them for a while. I can't remember."

"So you haven't always had them?" I asked, my eyes brimming with curiosity as I wondered about this amazing mutant in front of me. How mysterious it must be to not remember anything. He shook his head, looking towards me.

"What do you do?"

I laughed, "Let's just say we're exact opposites." He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and I licked my lips, nervous, "I heal other people." I said simply, looking out the window.

He looked at me skeptically, "What about that man at the motel? You defiantly did something to him, and it sure as hell wasn't healing him."

I sighed, "As easily as I am able to heal people's wounds and sicknesses, I can just as easily cause them. I'm a bringer of disease, illness, and death." I hunched my shoulders, clasping my arms around my legs and hugging them to my chest.

His eyes softened, "Nadia," I looked up, slightly surprised to hear him calling me by my first name, "Chuck will take care of you, you won't be alone. There's no reason for you to be afraid of your powers." he put his hand on my head, trying to reassure me.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem, kid." he said smiling, messing up my hair a little then focusing back on the road.

* * *

**Did you like it? Remember to review! I know that there are lots of ppl who read this and havent reviewed! and thats not nice!**

**  
Review and ill give you cupcakes and dedicate chapters to you! Please! -puppy dog eyes-**

-Runs Like a Girl


End file.
